Forbidden
by Fan963
Summary: Trying to run from a arraged marrage Katara trys to hide only to find her with people she just meet and No memories of her life befor and ... she pregnant
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own any of the Avatar charters **_

Forbidden

Tears ran her face they wouldn't stop has he

held her. " I can't do this , I refuse to marry him" Katara sobbed "I love you". "I know " he tried to ease her pain .She didn't know how hard it was for him to do this , let her go to marry a man that wasn't him. " I can't believe my dad making me do this it isn't fair" " He is just trying to do what's best for you"this was breaking his heart to see his angel cry. " No He's Not" Katara yelled at her lover. " I know lets runaway together" She pleaded " I can't you know that but you can. Go to the western air temple and I'll meet you there when I can" She looked up eyes filled with un shed tears " Zuko I need you She whispered in his ear .He laid her down genially has he kissed her soft lips compared to his rough ones .

Zuko breathed her in has they laid there on her bed .Its been what 5 months since they fell for each other He smiled has he saw his betrothal necklace on her neck (the only thing she had on besides the blanket). They been do this for 2 months now .Sneaking in her room at night leave before dawn so they wouldn't get caught .He still can't believe he was her first has so she was his .Then her dad told her that she was go to marry a water tribe boy since she was of marrying age and since she been holding out till she was marrying age in the fire nation .Today was the day they she was going to runway and wait for him there He sighed always thinking how much he loved her . .He kissed her cheek ,got dressed and went to his room .Little did he know it was going to be there last night together

_**This is my first fan fiction , I hoped you liked it and there's more to come**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here is chapter two and thanks you trumpet gurl92 and pcr for reviewing . I don't own Avatar the last air bender and its charters **_

The morning sun woke Katara as it shin though the widows . Today was the she would runway and not look back till she got a letter form Zuko telling her to come back .She was so excited she couldn't wait any longer. A knock on her door startled her " Come in" it was a messger "Lady Katara breakfast is ready" "thank you ,I'll be right there and call me Katara" the messger bowed "As you wish Lady Katara"and left the room . She sighed when will they get that she was Katara but if no wait when she marries Zuko they call her Fire Lady so she'll get used to it .

She walked to the dinning hall and smiled there was Sokka sitting next to Suki whimpering some thing while she giggled .Toph and Aang holding hands under the table so no one will know there dating or in the like ,like stage .Iroh drinking some tea while talking to her dad about his tea shop the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se .Then Zuko staring at her has if ask her if was going to sand there all day or come and sit down with the rest of them . She was about to walk to her seat when her fiancé said " Katara you look nice today, can I escort you to your seat?". Like she need that she could walk by her self to her seat ,she could kick is ass if she wanted to but she saw her dad glare at her from cross the room as if saying do it or else .She took a breath and replied " Of corse you can Hiryu .They walked to her seat which was next to Zuko.. Katara was about to leave but her dad Hakoda said that they will be leaving tomorrow for the Southern water tribe so they can prepare for the wedding .That's when she left before he said the word wedding .

"Come on Zuzu you can do better than that" Katara teased. "Are you sure you want to go there .Kat .Kat has been her nickname since they secretly started dating while his was Zuzu. Normally Zuko hated being called Zuzu but he loved the it rolled off her lips .Has he tripped her , she landed strait on her back . "Zuko that's unfair" Katara pouted "Here I'll help you up" He stanched out his hand, Katara grabbed it but pulled him down so he landed on top of her . They stared rolling trying to get the dominate position . Next thing they know there in the air and landed in a separate trees .Then they heard laughing both of them looked up and saw Toph wiping tears from her eyes .Toph was the only one knew about them ,but Toph had her reasons for doing that .1 it was hilarious and that Hiryu was handing to the training grounds and she didn't want them to get caught . "Katara why are you in a tree?" Hiryu asked . " Toph want to join in Zuko's and I's spar by surprising use with her earth bending". "Oh well I guess I can join if you want?". " No we're tired and Toph will you come with me to my room you have dirt on you . Bye Zuko and Hiryu"Katara replied as she pulled Toph tours her room .Has Katara left Zuko alone with Hiryu . " Man am I lucky or what ?"Hiryu said with a whistle . " Yeah I guess"Zuko replied trying to sound has if he didn't care (but we know he dose). " I mean she's the perfect trophy".Zuko took a very deep breath to try and calm down and before Hiryu could say another word Zuko said " Will you excuse me but I need to go tend to so fire lord duties" he bowed and left Hiryu standing there wondering what did he say but dropped it and went to practiced on some targets .

_**Some rivalry going on between Zuko and Hiryu. You all so got to see what Hiryu thinks of Katara. Toph knows because she could feel their heart beats quickens and Zuko sneaking in her room at night . Next time Katara runs away but something tragic happens**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here**__**'**__**s chapter 3 but I want to tell you their ages **_

_**Aang -14, Hiryu-18, Katara-16, Sokka-17, Suki-16,Toph-14,Zuko-18. Since the other characters are old it would be bad to put their age.**_

"You owe me big Sugar Queen" Toph said on the way back to Katara's room." I know Toph, thank you "she turned and smiled at Toph."Well you should get packed for tomorrow "Toph said "Yeah I should bye Toph" Katara replied as she ran to room .Toph knew how much her situationsucked. It was unfair to both of her friends. She can basically feel how it made Katara furious and devastated at the same time. She was only her old self in the morning before Hiryu showed is face or when she is with Zuko .Toph wanted to help the lovers but how. She was about to ask Katara if there was plain or make up a plain when Aang tried to sneak on her (he failed). "Toph can we go spar, I think I'm getting rusty on my earth bending" "Sure twinkle toes lets go "Toph replied as she grabbed his hand .

"That bastard, talking about Katara as if she a piece of meet or property "Zuko was pissed at Hiryu. He was melting the candles in alarming rate."Fire Lord Zuko you have a message "a servant said .This brought Zuko to reality "Thank, you , you are dismissed "Zuko replied .Zuko read the message saying everything was ready for tonight .He just had to tell Katara the news . Katara was packing her things for tonight .Since she had to wear her mother's necklace in the day she stared at the one Hiryu and Zuko gave her .She put Zuko's in her bag before someone knocked on the door."Come in" Katara yelled though the door hoping it wasn't Hiryu .She sighed it wasn't, it was Zuko, "You seam you are happy to see me" Zuko said. "I'm always happy do see you "She got up and hugged him. "Well good everything is ready "He whispered in her ear."Good I can't wait "She smiled and kissed his lips.

It was night, the palace was quiet everyone was a sleep but three. "Closes is clear lets go" Zuko whispered "Alright I'm ready "Katara replied .Getting out was easy with the secret passages under the palace only the Fire Lord knew about them or so they thought .Toph could not sleep, then she felt Sparky and Sugar Queen heading out of the palace using the tunnels .She smiled knowing that one of them was leaving or both she didn't know. Toph blew out the candle next to her and went to bed. the docks where weird at night Katara thought as she held Zuko's hand .The warmth from it felt good on her cold ones .They got to the ship wishing that they didn't have to hide their love from their family and friends but that's wasn't true. They stood there hugging for what seemed like hours but only a matter of minutes to the world. Katara looked up to Zuko with tears in her eyes and kissed is lips . She pulled away but something stopped her. The next thing she knew was Zuko's lips on hers, and they were kissing for a good 5 minutes .Then they heard a cough the captain said "It's time to go if you want to leave before sunrise .Katara walks on the ship and took a deep breath, knowing that it was hard for the both of them and that they see each other again. Zuko walked back to the palace trying to not cry , that was probity the hardest thing he's done in his life .

Zuko woke up around noon, got dressed and headed for is study room. "Nephew this came this morning while you were asleep and have you seen Katara this morning she wasn't in her room. She left a note saying to not look for her and since you to are so close I was wondering if you knew where she was" Iroh said handing him the letter. "No uncle I haven't" Zuko replied while he opened the message. Then it fell out of his hand, Zuko back up to the wall and slid down. "Nephew"Iroh asked in a worried voice as Zuko cried with his face in his hands. Iroh picked up the letter and it said "The_ ship called the Sparrow was found with no survivors found .In the wreck age was a necklace with a blue ribbon and a stone with a moon and a dog on it. We request to notify the victims' family. People aboard the ship at time it sunk Capitan Lee, Lieutenant Han, Lady Katara." _Iroh didn't finish reading. He sat and held Zuko has he cried on him .

**So the ship Katara was on was the Sparrow .next chapter Zuko tells her family but where is Katara is she still alive . please reveiw **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here Chapter 4 and I'm going to go fast so I get to the real juice stuff and thank you for reviewing**_

It was not one of the best mornings at the fire nation palace .Iroh knew they had to tell Katara's family the grave news . He also knew Zuko was in no condition to tell them but what could he do . Zuko said he'll do it at breakfast but what he really needed was time to heal ,to get over his friends death. Zuko washed his face in the near by bath room . How was he going to do without his Kat, his angel it couldn't be true but he had to tell her family ,taking a deep breath he walked out the bathroom. He went to the dinning hall. Took another deep breath and headed to his seat .Everyone was talking at once trying to figure out where she could go ,they hardly notice him walk by but his Uncle did. He sat at the head of the table , picking at his food not in the mood for food right now . Sokka was trying to figure where could have gone , looked from his plate of to the last person who probably knew but would tell .He was about to yell, no demand Zuko to tell him where she was but he look at Zuko wondering if this real affected him this bad . Zuko looked has if was crying , eyes all puffy ,and red. " Zuko what's wrong ?" Sokka asked across the table . Then all eyes where on Zuko . " Hey will find her Zuko" Suki said trying to comfort the depressed prince while glaring at Sokka . I mean what can of question is that "What's wrong?" . He was obviously upset about Katara leaving. Then everyone eyes was on Zuko . "No we wouldn't" Zuko said in a low voice but everyone heard. "Hey will find her Zuko we just have to think where she went that's all . Aang said in a some what cheery voice. Zuko looked at his uncle , Iroh placed his hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it .Zuko told them about the letter he received this morning .Everyone was silent ,tears rolled down their faces as they mourned the death of Katara from the Southern water tribe. Since they had no body to bury or burn . They sent there blessing by using a picture of her with Hiryu's necklace on a stick . Aang and Zuko lit it on fire as it floated on the sea, burning to ash .

A million mile away a couple in there mid thirties where walking on the beach. "It's a beautiful day isn't?"a woman told her husband " Of corse my dear" He replied .Then his wife realized there was a body washed up on the shore. She ran to where the body laid , her husband not that far behide her . She reached and placed a hand on her neck she felt a pulse a vary weak on but it was there . "Llah what in Agni name are you doing ?"Chey asked his wife. "Chey help me she's still alive , if go to the house we can help her" Llah pleaded with her husband . " Alright here put this on her head its bleading" Chey handed his__sash . They tied it around her , then Chey picked the yong woman up and headed home . Llah saw the girl drop something as her husband picked her up .It was a necklace with purple ribbon with a dragon curled around a moon as if he was protecting it .She picked it up and followed her husband to there house.

_**So who is this girl this couple found and I'm sorry I didn't really go in detail of Katara's funeral but everyone was in tears .Oh Katara's dad has her mother's necklace.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here Chapter 5 and thank you for reviewing**_

Its been a day since they found her on the beach , she still was unconscious .They stop most of the bleading with Chey's sash. " What are we going to do Llah ?" Chey asked his wife . "What do you mean Chey?"Llah said in a soft voice but you can tell she was getting angry with him. "You know what I mean Llah, what are we going to do with the girl we just found" Chey asked . If Llah was a fire bender you would see smoke coming from her ears but Chey was the bender in the family. "What do you think were going to do . Send on her merry way just to be kidnaped and seed to god nowhere"Llah was yelling "I want to help her Chey what if she ran way from her home for a reason or a whore house or" . Now tears started to fall from her eyes . Llah pitted the girl and all Chey could want is to get rid of her . Then she felt a hand on hers , "Then I guess we'll help her" Chey relied while kissing her cheek. He knew the danger of a girl at what sixteen years old in the world . If he had a daughter he would keep her safe and have her brother watch over her before letting her off by her self. "Thank you Chey"Llah whispered to Chey then they heard a noise from up stairs there mystery girl was waking up.

She open her eyes ,the room was a tan color with a red bedspread . She tried to get up but there was a shearing pain in her head .Then a woman with black hairalittle gray here and there , she had black eyes and soft smile. " How are you?" she asked . "I'm sorry my name is Llah what's yours?" Llah asked trying not to frighted the girl . Chey had waited outside in the hall way so that she wouldn't feel frighted by to many people ( even though it was just his wife and him). " My head hurts , other than that I'm fine" she relied to her seemed a normal level but to Llah it was a whisper "Oh well you hit your head on some rocks and I'll get you some food and some thing ton stop it hurting , I'll be right back" Llah answered as she walked out the room and closed the door .Llah figured she need to a) get the girl to trust her before she said her name or she need to remember it .While Llah was gone ,she looked around the room it was a boys room .Has she looked to her side , she spotted something on the night stand .It was a necklace ,she picked it up and felt the purple ribbon though her fingers . The stone was nicely craved , a dragon with a moon on it .As she lifted it to her neck her head started to hurt , She looked up she was in a different place .

_**The wind was blowing her hair and she was sitting next to a pond with a tree on her back . A man was in front of her , before she could get a good look at him, he asked "Katara will you marry me ?" .She looked in his golden eyes and before she heard her answer. **_The door open and Llah came in with some food on a tray and some tea_**.**_ While she was eating , Llah told her how they found her and that necklace was her's. Katara asked who was they . Llah answered her and her husband Chey. "Katara"Katara . " Pardon. me ?) Llah asked . " You asked my name when you came in , its Katara . I think" Katara added but she thought Llah didn't hear the last part but she was wrong. " You think?" Katara nodded , " Do you remember any thing?"Llah asked and Katara nodded again _**" **_Are you tired Katara?" Llah asked ,"Yes I'm and thank you for helping me ." Katara relied . "Ok , oh there's a shower though this door if you want to use it" Llah said while she smiled at Katara and closed the door. Chey was still in the hall and heard everything . Llah looked up at her husband and sighed it was awful to forget your life and guess what was your name and she was only sixteen .Chey grabbed her hand ad they walked to there room . Katara didn't have enough straeth to get out of the bed . She closed her eyes and slept , that's one of the things she remembered to do .

_**So the mystery girl was Katara, if you guessed it was her you get a hug. Katara had her first memory of Zuko asking her to marry him. It only gets better**_.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Here Chapter 6 and thank you for reviewing I don't own any avatar the last air bender **_charters

Katara woke up in the same room she fell asleep in. She saw a dress at the end of her bed. Katara decided to take a bath. As she sat in the tub, she was trying to remember her life but failed. She was getting frustrated how can someone forget their life. Then she bended the water. Surprised she tried again. The water obeyed her command, Katara realized she was a water bender. Bending the water off of her, she got dressed and headed to the kitchen. Llah and Chey were at the table. "Would you like some breakfast Katara?" Llah asked. "I would love some"Katara sat down in the chair closes to her. A man was there sitting at the table to. He had black hair with gray in it. The same black eyes Llah and a scar on his check, Katara wondered how he got it. " Katara this is my husband Chey "Llah introduced "Chey this is Katara." " It's nice to meet you Katara"Chey said while holding out his hand. Katara took and said "It's nice to meet you to Chey." Katara smiled has, she saw the couple kissed Chey left for work. He helped kept a town close by safe arresting criminals and such. While Llah was a candle maker and painter. Katara stepped outside for the first time she was here. It was a beautiful place. There was a waterfall with a small river going to a small but a deep pond. They're where surrounded by mountains and a forest. There is a little farm house where the farm animals lived. Flowers and a few apple trees to, Katara loved it here, she didn't want to live but that was only if they would let her stay

XxXx

It has been weeks since they found Katara, Llah was starting to think of her as their daughter. She was never able to have children of her own. Then she heard a sound in the bathroom. It was Katara throwing up in the toilet again. " Katara are you ok "Llah asked in a worried voice. " I'm fine. It's just a stomach flue" Katara responded though the door. Llah had enough, her response was always it's just a stomach flu. Llah had her own theory but wasn't for sure they have to go in town to find out. Chey was getting worried also, though he didn't show it he started to have a soft spot for the girl they found. He could tell Llah thought of her as their daughter and he liked the idea but was uncertain if Katara would accept them has her adopted parents or not.

Katara's POV

This was the forth day, waking up run to the bathroom just throw up. She could tell they were starting to worry what was wrong and she was to. Katara went to the sink, wash her face and headed down the stairs. When she saw Llah and Chey at the table, "Good morning" Katara said while smiling. " Katara, Chey and I were thinking that maybe it was time to see the doctor in town" Llah asked. Chey just sat hoping she would say yes to their proposal. " That is a greet idea, I'll get ready" Katara replied while going back to her room.

XxXx Normal POV

The town was three days away if you were walking but if you had an ostrich horse and a cart it was dropped down one day and thirty minutes. The three of them left that morning, set camp and arrived around noon the next day only to stop for Katara after all she is sick. Since Chey was the law here. He knew where every thing was to the baker to the prison. Many people greeted the couple and so would stare at Katara. Katara sat in waiting room when they called her name. The doctor was a woman in her mid forties, brown hair and eyes to match. " Katara is your name correct" she asked. " Yes doctor . . . " Katara replied only to get interrupted when the woman said "Ming my name is Doctor Ming" she said with a smile. Doctor Ming ran a few tests no problem. "Katara I think I know what's wrong now do you want me to get Llah before I tell you or do you want me to just tell you" She asked. Katara asked for her to get Llah so she could hear what she had to say. Truth Katara just wanted someone to hold her hand if the doctor was going to say that she was dying or something. Llah came in and held her hand, when Ming came back in she said " Katara you are pregnant, Congratulations."

XxXx

The ride home was quiet, everyone had there own thoughts that two days went by fast. Katara couldn't take it any more she made her decision. Katara walked down the stairs and went to the dining room. Llah and Chey were at the table drinking tea, they just agreed to let Katara to do what she felt was right. " Llah Chey you have been so nice to me since you found me and I was wondering if you would." Katara looked at them, she was so nerve but she had to ask. "Would you let me stay with you to raise this baby" Katara held her breath? " I already think you as my daughter Katara"Llah said while she got up to hug Katara. Both women looked to Chey. Chey looked has he'll say no. When he said " I guess we are going to be a family" Katara and Llah ran to Chey and gave him a hug. Katara released her breath and smiled, this was her family now and she was happy.

_**Sorry I haven't updated I had exams and my commputerhad a virus **_

_**Next time Katara gets another surprise**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here's chapter 7 and I hope you like it**_

Katara's POV

_**There was a arm around her waist. " What are you thinking about?" He asked as he kissed her solder. " I was thinking about when we have a family and what we'll name our kids, I'm just being silly" I relied. He turns me around so he can see my face, then lift his hand to cup my face. "It's not silly, I love that you would be the mother of my children and I would name are son Lu Ten." I giggled " Well I would name are daughter Kya" I said. Then we kissed, I knew he would leave to his room so I cherished this moment.**_

Katara woke up this has been the third time she dreamed of the same scene. The first time he came to her dream she was shocked to see he had a scar on his face but the look he was giving her said he loved her. The second was the same but I felt has if I was there and not in a fantasy world, and last night they were talking but he would know her name and tell her he loved her. What made her mad was right before he was about to tell her a story they probably shared it would go mute. Karata touched her growing belie and smile, then Llah came in saying " Hello baby girl how are you?" "I'm fine, I thought of some names for the baby" I relied. " Really so what are they, I'm dying to know" Llah said. " I was thinking if it was a boy Lu Ten and if it was a girl Kya, what do you think?" I told her. " I think they are lovely names, now lets get your pregnant butt up and go see Chey before he leaves for work" Llah said has I got up.

While Chey was at work Llah worked on making me conformable. I would bend my tea or bath water it soothed me and since Chey and Llah knew I was a water bender it didn't matter. The doctor says I'm due any day now so we had to go stay at the healing place ( hospital). I had all the normal mood swings and cravings. Llah was so excited, she was going to be a grand mother and I got in the habit of calling her mom and Chey dad since they felt like family. It was about dinner time when I felt the pain in my stomached " Mom I think its time" I told Llah. The next thing I know was Dr. Ming saying the contractions are getting closer.

Chey's POV

Hearing my daughter screaming was nerve racking. Just has they would stop the screams came back seconds later. He hated feeling helpless but what can I do it was bad luck for a man to be in the room while a woman was giving birth. He just hoped three things, one the children will be have a safe delivery, his daughter ( Katara) was fine, and he could keep his fire bending under control long enough . Then I heard a baby cry though the halls , I had to wait before I could see my grandchild . What was a matter of minutes felt like seconds when a heard another cry . Llah came out of the delivery room and smile " Twins Chey. She had twins one boy the other a girl" Llah told me. " Well when can I meet them?" I asked has she grabbed my arm toward Katara's room.

Katara's POV

I'm beyond tired but it was worth it as I held my kids for the first time. My son in one arm and my daughter in the next. Then Lu Ten opened his eyes, he had brown hair, blue eyes, and his skin was not to tan but not to pale either. " Hi" I said to him he looked a t me then at his sister. I turned to see my daughter as I was greeted with gold eyes. Kya had black hair and the same skin as Lu Ten. " And hi to you t" I told her. Then Chey and Llah came in, they were smiling at me as they came to see their grand children. The twins yawned and we laughed as I let Chey hold Lu Ten and Llah held Kya. Has I felt my eyes go heavy , I knew this was just the beginning?

_**Sorry I haven't updated I had writers block and if you haven't guessed that Katara's surprise was that she had twins, then you are slow. If you hadn't notice that Chey and Llah are calling Katara their daughter its ok . That also makes Katara's kids their grand kids Next chapter Zuko show up**_


	8. an

Author's note

Help I have extreme writers block so I need some ideas. I'm having a hard time choosing to have Zuko find his kids when they are a)6 or b)16 . Thank you


	9. Chapter 8

_**Here's chapter 8 enjoy .**_

_Zuko's POV - The fire nation place _

Its been years since she died. I can still feel her hands in mine , her lips softly pressed against mine . Even the fierce look in her eyes like she take on the entire world . After all these yaers ,the picture of her striking blue eyes filled with love for me and the ones closest to her . The pain was the hardest part . We couldn't bare to be a part even if it was for mere seconds. When we reunited we would get lost in each others arms and shut out the world . That's where the passion of our love was shown . I never realized how much I'd miss the little things until they aren't there anymore . Our relationship wasn't always easy, me a fire bender her water . We got pass that but did are people ( mainly hers ) get pass it I didn't know . She could have also said yes to her betrothed to , a man she didn't love and unhappy for the rest of her days but at least she would still be alive .Before I could continue with the relentless babble of my thoughts the door opened.

_Katara's POV -at her house _

"Lu Ten! Stop pulling your sister's hair" I yelled . Who knew I'd be a mother of twins . They are my most precious gifts , but some times they were definently double trouble . " But Mommy! She ruined my painting " Lu Ten replied . " No I didn't ! And you ate my chocolate cookie" Kya retorted in her defense. " Katara tell the children to return to their studies before the Both get in some serous trouble "Lylah instructed. She was up extremely exhausted from staying up late into the night before finishing her latest masterpiece . " Yes Nana !" the two twins yelled simotancously . Their assignments today was to read a scroll and leave there grandmother alone . Chey said that they should learn to read and write a little each day. Has I watch them run out the door to do only Agni knows what . I think how my parents say that the twins look like me , but I only see him . Lu Ten's smile and Kya's eyes are his . The same smile and same pair of eyes that haunt my dreams .Oddly I still feel the roughness and warmth from his hands in mine . His ageless lips on mine . I ponder over and over in my mind . When the house is still and the kids are asleep. Would he love and show the same affection that I show to the kids/ would he reject them and deny they were his children at all? Would he even love me the same way as my dreams ? So many questions with no answers. Mother says I should find a man , marry him, so my children would have a father figure other than Chey . I block out her voice and refuse to stress the subject . She don't know my heart belongs to some one else . I gave it away and never got it back . My heart will forever belong to him ,the man with the scar.

_Zuko's POV -same place _

I was utterly shocked to who opened the door . I had to blink to see if I was dreaming. I hadn't seen or heard from him since his wedding in summer of last year . "Aang , how have you been?" I say being polite. " Great! Toph and I are very happy, you would know if you came to the last two reunions" His facial expression went from happy to frustrated in a mater of a few seconds . " So why are you here?" I asked . " I'm just in town , what can't see my fire bending teacher any more ?. I knew that wasn't the reason, he was trying to get my uncle and I to talk and squash our most resent agruement . I took a deep breath before I spoke again. "Look Aang you know I have no spare time with all of my fire lord responabilities" but before I get the words fire out of my month . Aang said " That's b s and you know it Zuko" Before I open my month to say its not he asked a question I didn't want to hear . " You do know what day is approaching" .I was stuck so I looked on my desk . Thank Agni I saw the invitation to the reunion . "The reunion but its next week right: . Aang took a deep breath and his response was in is cool normal voice . " Will you join me for lunch and a few drunks to loosen up". I was about to refuse but my stomach interrupted with a loud growl , reminding me I didn't eat breakfast. Has we walked out of my office to the dinning hall , I start to get a feeling things might not be as they seem.

_**Well that's chapter 8 and I don't own Avatar the L ast air bend chareters only Chey, Lylah, Kya ,and Lu I haven't updated I had a lot of stuff and I lost my book with this story in it .**_


	10. Chapter 9

I don't own any of the Avatar characters'. I'm sorry I haven't updated but my Beta is slow at fixing my grammar and spelling mistakes.

**Zuko's POV **

Aang tricked me as we walked in the dining hall. He failed to mention that the reunion was today. Since they have figured out I was avoiding them by skipping the reunions. They designed to have a surprise one for me. They yelled "Surprise" like it was my birthday. Didn't they get it, being with them reminded me a lot of Katara. It didn't help that Hiryu was there with his wife. I was invited to their wedding but I blamed it on fire lord duties. To me it was too soon after Katara's death .If he really cared for Katara (yeah right) he would have wait at least a mouth before finding a replacement. I was lost in my thoughts I failed to notice he was walking toward me. "Zuko buddy, how are you?" Hiryu asked while he held his wife's hand. Buddy did he just call me buddy. When were we ever buddies? I felt my anger increase so much that, I guess Aang felt it because he put his hand on my shoulder. Aang, always being the peace maker. "I have been fine but busy running a country and all" I replied nicely or tried to. Then the door opened and he walked in.

**Aang's POV **

It would be a lie if I said Zuko was happy about the surprise reunion. You could feel the tempura in the room rise a little. We all agreed that this need to be done. Zuko had been avoiding us for a while. It took his wedding to Toph to see with the old gang again. Hiryu said something that upset Zuko . How I could tell , well the candles on the wall became a little brighter. I walked to Zuko and place my hand his shoulder . He answered Hiryu's question and the room was a little better. If this is how he reacted to Hiyru being here. What would happen if Iroh came in the room? Speaking of the old man, he made his presence known.

**Katara's POV**

I still water bend to clear my thoughts . Something about the push and pull of the ocean relaxes me . I take Lu Ten and Kya to the beach every month at least once or twice . I observe other parents with their children , while their kids play with the twins . The parents often question if they are my children . I simply reply " Yes they are both mine" . Most the time they assume it's untrue . Until they realize who I am , the daughter of Llah and Chey . The result is always the same , they give me disapproving stares , pity looks to my children , and leave without words as they gather their children . You see there have been rumors saying I raped and left for dead . The rumors are just a twist version of the truth . If it weren't for my parents I would've died . I watch them leave ,and continue to watch the crashing waves and the twins . Slowly I lose myself in my continuous thoughts .

_I'm running on a beach and then there he was . _

"_What are you doing here?" I yelled loud enough for him to hear me . Walking toward each other, closing the space between us . "I know Sokka crossed the line but -". Then his lips met mine stopping my ongoing babble . He started to pull away but I wanted more so I grabbed him . The sensation of his warm lips pressed strongly against my cold ones . His strong arms embraced me , making me feel safe . We pulled apart unwillingly to catch our breath . _

"_Would you like me to stay ?" He asked while wearing that smirk I love and adored so much . _

"Mom , Mom !" Lu Ten shouted while shaking me , making me come out of my daydream.

"Ummm , Sorry Lu Ten What ! Did you say."

" I said that Kya and I found something" So he dragged me to see what him and Kya had found .


	11. Chapter 10

I'm sorry for the time in between updates. I finally sat my Beta down and made her read my story. So here's chapter 10. I don't own any of the original ATLA characters.

Katara's POV

I still water bend to clear my thoughts. The push and pull of the ocean calms me in many ways. I share my love with the ocean with my kids .Lu Ten and Kya love it as well ,even its only once or twice a month. There are other families here , while their kids play with the twins .They talk to me , ask if Lu Ten and Kya are mine. I say yes they are , sometimes they think I'm kidding . That's when they realize that I'm Llah and Chey's daughter. The result are always the same . They give disapproving stares for me , pity looks to my kids and leave with their children. You see there are rumors saying I was raped and left for dead .If it wasn't for Llah and Chey I would have . Since I can't remember any details I can't say any thing .So I let them think of what they think is the truth . While I continue to watch the waves crash on the shore.

_**I'm running on a beach and then I see him. " What are you doing out here" I yelled . "I mean I know Sokka crossed the line but -". I then felt his lips on mine , stopping my on going babble .He starts to pull away but I want more. The sensation of his warm lips pushed against my cold ones. His strong arms wrapped around me ,making me feel safe. We pull away cause are lung deprived lungs screamed for it . " Would you like me to stay" He says while wearing that smirk that I love so much.**_

"Mom! Mom!" Lu Ten yells , coming out from my day dream . "Um sorry Lu Ten what did you say?" I asked. "I said Kya and I found something" He said pulling me to my feet. As he pulls me torwards Kya , I can't but feel his lips on mine , the man with the scar.

Aang's POV

If there was music playing it must had stopped the moment their hatred filled eyes crossed .The tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife though it .To most people staring blankly at the two. They were shocked at how the tables have turned. You see I knew the reason for the unspoken words between Zuko and Iroh.

_**I had just returned from the bathroom, making my way torwards my newly made wife Toph .I was about to sit down when Zuko was storming outside with Iroh following behide. " Do you want me to follow them ?" I asked Toph . "Yes , go put them peace making skills to work twinkle toes" Toph replied . After sneaking pass Sokka and a pregnant Suki . I made it outside over hearing Iroh and Zuko argument. " I can't believe you Zuko, you ruin everything we hoped for you" Iroh loudly proclaimed. . "What do you want from me?"Zuko yelled back. " An explanation on why would your betrothed , emphasis on betrothed go marry some one else .Mai was perfect , gorgeous, smart , caring ,and a perfect lady. What more can you ask for?" Iroh said . "Mai ...isn't...wait! I don't have to explain anything to you or anyone else for that matter." Zuko proclaimed. Zuko went back inside told Toph he was tired and he had to go back to the Fire Nation**_. Before I could use my peace making skills to the ultimate test. Zuko left the reunion without a word to Iroh. "I sorry Iroh but we knew this was a stretch"I said . "Its alright Aang , My nephew has never been the same since she died" Iroh said in a sullen voice.

Katara"s POV the same place

"Oh my" I gasped, Kya was bent over two gravely injured animals .They both were in extreme need of nourishment . A eel hound puppy was licking a fire ferret trying to help . I approached the animals but the puppy growled at me. Then Lu Ten said in a clam, quite voice "Its ok she's my mamma and she'll help you. The puppy stopped and look at me with pleading eyes as if begging for me to help in any way we could . I bent down next to Kya . I drew water from a pouch that I forget I have sometimes. Lu Ten's and Kya's eyes widen as the water glowed as I touched the fire ferret. As I healed these animals I heard Kya whisper sweet words to the ferret as she petted her . It would seem that we have just adopted two new members in the family . Kya held Chiyo in her arms (the fire ferret).While Lu Ten did then same but with Shang ( the eel hound). I just hope Chey and Llah wouldn't make use give them away or any thing long those lines .As we walked home I feel like something is missing or is it someone?


	12. an2

I'm writing this to say that after a long time way for this story. I'm here to stay yes I will continue this story but I'm revising it and ask u to read the new version. The story line plot will stay , even though there will be changes.

Fan963


End file.
